


Conquering the Fear

by NordicGnome



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicGnome/pseuds/NordicGnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart didn’t do touchy-feely. He didn’t do feelings. But with Sara, he found himself wanting to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquering the Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece that popped into my head.

Leonard Snart didn’t do touchy-feely. He didn’t do feelings. 

But with Sara, he found himself wanting to try.

She lay beside him, gorgeous and desirable, with her face still flushed from their recent joining. He brushed a tendril of hair from her cheek. She smiled at him, a soft, satisfied and sultry smile all in one. 

Something tugged at his heart. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said. 

“You make me feel that way.”

He made _her_ feel? He was surprised. It encouraged him. 

His hand began a soft caress at her shoulder and his fingers continued trailing gently down her back and swept over her hip. She shifted closer to him and raised her head to meet his lips for a kiss. 

When their mouths parted, he placed his hand at the back of her head to gently draw her closer and tuck her head into his shoulder. 

The need to unburden himself of what had been consuming him suddenly became overwhelming. 

“Sara,” he said, the whisper in her ear pitched so low that even she would barely hear it. “I love you.” It was said softly but drawn from him with such fierce intensity that there could be no doubting the certainty of his words. 

Fingers that had been lazily tracing a pattern across the skin of his naked back stilled at the words. Sara pulled away and met his unprotected gaze with an expression of surprise. His eyes held hers steadily, not betraying how he flinched inside. The fact of the matter was that he didn’t _do_ feelings because they were unfamiliar. They were terrifying. 

The words came from her like the brightness of sunshine after a violent storm and he _breathed_ again. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
